


Две старушки под окном

by WTF_Miss_Marple_2018



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie, Сказка о царе Салтане - Пушкин | The Tale of Saltan the Tsar - Pushkin
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018/pseuds/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018
Summary: Владелица частного брачного агенства миссис Бабарих в маленьком городишке Мач-Бэнем встречает женщину, с которой у неё связаны крайне неприятные воспоминания. В поисках этой женщины она обращается к старой знакомой, живущей в деревеньке неподалёку. Та обещает помочь, но всё оказывается не так просто...





	Две старушки под окном

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются нездоровые отношения и психологическое насилие. Есть раскавыченные цитаты из Юнга. Кроссворду из визитки ДетКлассики посвящается, с любовью и уважением.

Я — драчистый изумруд!  
Вот что чудом-то зовут!

_Прочтение неким школьником_  
_строфы из А.С. Пушкина_

Мисс Марпл налила чаю в новомодную чашку с сереньким клетчатым узором и поставила её перед давнишней подругой. Ну то есть как подругой... хорошей знакомой из пансиона.

Ну то есть как «хорошей»...

С юной Мадленой Пфальцхоффер знакомство не заладилось с самого начала. Слишком уж она была заносчива, не желала знаться с теми, кто ниже её «на социальной лестнице, если вы понимаете, что это значит». Джейн Марпл не слишком-то разбиралась тогда в революционных словечках, которые в пансионе, помимо прочего, были строжайше запрещены, но знала: семейство Пфальцхоффер очень богато и влиятельно. Появление в не самом дорогом пансионе юной бунтарки Мадлены было связано с чем-то нехорошим, с тайной, о которой девочки шептались по углам, но которую так и не удалось разгадать.

Со временем Мадлена приноровилась к жизни в пансионе, стала помягче, завела подруг (или подлиз, как презрительно отзывалась о них в дурном расположении духа), но они с Джейн никогда не были близки. Так... если мыслить любимыми терминами Мадлены, то ближе всего будет «вооружённый нейтралитет».

После пансиона они приличное время знать не знали друг о друге, пока в газетах не появилось интервью с владелицей модного частного брачного агентства миссис Бабарих. Так Джейн узнала, что её старинная знакомая вышла замуж и переехала в Британию. Подумав, мисс Марпл послала миссис Бабарих ничего не значащую открытку на Рождество. На Пасху она получила ответную открытку, так с тех пор и переписывались.

Но внезапный визит посреди бела дня, даже без предупреждения... По словам миссис Бабарих, она «просто проезжала мимо вашей хорошенькой деревушки», но мисс Марпл, подобно гончей, учуявшей добычу, предчувствовала подвох.

Успокаивало одно: ещё в пансионе Мадлена не умела и не хотела учиться плести изощрённые интриги. Была для этого чересчур вспыльчива и чересчур надменна. Конечно, жизнь меняет людей... но разве настолько?

Мадлена Бабарих располнела, обзавелась двойным подбородком, консервативной причёской и новомодными драгоценностями, но она по-прежнему надменно взирала на этот мир, на недорогое убранство дома старой знакомой, а чашка в её руках вызывала чуть ли не брезгливую гримасу. Но Мадлена старается быть любезной... Нет, надолго её не хватит, она быстро перейдёт к сути.

Зашла Черри, то ли кухарка, то ли служанка, то ли компаньонка мисс Марпл, проживающая с мужем в верхних комнатах. Черри интересовало, принести ли пирожных. Мисс Марпл поглядела на гостью — та отказалась, и Черри, тряхнув чёрными кудряшками, удалилась. Мисс Марпл прихлёбывала чай из собственной чашки, слушала сетования на невозможность найти хорошую, адекватную прислугу и ждала, когда же старинная знакомая перейдёт непосредственно к делу. Обсудили погоду, перемыли кости лондонским светским львицам (многих из них миссис Бабарих свела с нынешними супругами, чем чрезвычайно гордилась), затронули политику, но очень вскользь — ни та, ни другая леди не жаждали углубляться в эту неприятную тему. Что странно, ведь раньше Мадлена читала все газеты, до каких могла добраться, именно из-за политических новостей...

Подмечая мелкие несоответствия, мисс Марпл ожидала неизбежного. И вот миссис Бабарих, отставив чашку, с живостью заговорила:

— К слову, о странных переплетениях судеб, дорогая... Представляете, в Мач-Бэнеме я встретила нескольких моих давних знакомых. И не могу сказать, что эта встреча порадовала меня.

— Вот как? — мисс Марпл участливо наклонила голову. В Мач-Бенэме — небольшом городке, к которому примыкала деревушка Сент-Мэри-Мид, — она бывала часто и знала там почти всех.

— О да. Это длинная и запутанная история... Незадолго до войны мой муж разорился, а ценные бумаги, которыми владела матушка после смерти отца, резко упали в цене. Затем начались все эти события, не хочу о них вспоминать, и нам пришлось бежать — вначале в Швейцарию, а оттуда мы перебрались в Англию. Здоровье моего мужа к тому времени было непоправимо подорвано, и я всерьёз задумалась о том, как заработать себе и детям на жизнь. У меня не было денег, но имелись кое-какие связи, так что я решила открыть брачное агентство — услуга в Лондоне достаточно частая, но всё-таки востребованная, особенно при умелом подходе. Я использовала новейшие достижения психологии, вспомнила о старом друге — он учился у самого Юнга, не знаю, дорогая, слыхали ли вы о нём...

— Да, мой племянник, Рэймонд, ужасно умный, он вечно упоминает все эти фамилии. Когда-то я попросила его растолковать, что именно сделали Фрейд и Юнг.

— Как мило, — миссис Бабарих не особенно заинтересовал племянник мисс Марпл. — В таком случае, вы поймёте, дорогая, почему я вскорости стала процветать. Многим людям хочется, чтобы спутника жизни им нашли по науке.

— Да, — кивнула мисс Марпл, пряча в глазах смешинки, — люди склонны полагаться на авторитеты, формируя своё мнение.

— Именно так! Одним из моих первых клиентов был некто Золтан — фамилию я предпочту сохранить в тайне. Он иностранец, богатый промышленник, путешествовавший по свету и осевший в конце концов в милейшем замке на берегу Луары. Нацисты вышвырнули его оттуда, и в то время он находился в Англии. Не знаю, почему он обратился ко мне — правда, не знаю, тогда я была вовсе не так уж популярна, — но я приняла его заказ и покопалась как следует в своей картотеке. Ему подходили три милейшие девушки, причём тоже иностранки: их прадед приехал из Италии, и семья до последнего хранила связь с родиной их предков. Три сестры, я помню их так живо, словно всё произошло только вчера! В приданое за одной из них давали ткацкую фабрику, за другой — булочную, ну а третья, увы, была в немилости у родителей из-за дурного нрава. Тем не менее, мистер Золтан был очарован именно ею и выбрал её — он не слишком-то нуждался в приданом.

— Полагаю, родители девушек были разочарованы, — заметила мисс Марпл, про себя подумав: «И ты, милочка, тоже! А вот это странно: тебе-то какое дело, кого из девушек выберет богатый клиент?».

— Не то слово! — воскликнула Мадлена; лицо её на миг исказила досада. — Но противиться воле влюблённых никто не стал, и мистер Золтан обручился с девицей — назову её Присси. Мистер Золтан же называл её своей царицей и обращался с ней соответственно. Но девчонка оказалась неблагодарной и взбалмошной. Не прошло и пяти месяцев, как она сбежала из дома, наверняка с каким-нибудь грязным прощелыгой!

Помолчав, миссис Бабарих добавила:

— Это дело я до сих пор вспоминаю, как один из самых громких и скандальных своих провалов. Хорошо ещё, что мистер Золтан был столь великодушен, что не стал меня ни в чём обвинять и раздувать скандал в прессе!

— Он очень любил Присси? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась мисс Марпл, подливая чаю в свою чашку.

— Он души в ней не чаял. После её побега он отказался подавать на развод, так что формально они всё ещё женаты, и других женщин у него не было. Он искал Присси, отказывался уехать из Лондона, даже продал своё французское имение, когда ему вернули собственность... Безумная любовь, просто сумасшествие, на мой взгляд!

Мисс Марпл задумчиво покивала, затем внимательно взглянула на миссис Бабарих:

— Это Присси вы встретили в Мач-Бенэме?

— Её, и не только... У неё, оказывается, есть сын! В память о прадеде она назвала его Гвидо. Сын взрослый... — миссис Бабарих сделала многозначительную паузу. Мисс Марпл понимающе вздохнула:

— Как же всё это печально...

— Это не просто печально, это возмутительно! В то время, когда мистер Золтан страдает, эта... женщина наслаждается жизнью! Да, я забыла сказать: в день её исчезновения мистер Золтан был ограблен. Он до сих пор отказывается верить, что его супруга причастна к чему-то подобному.

— Влюблённые люди часто слепы, дорогая. Это неудивительно.

— Увы. И вот я подумала... — миссис Бабарих пристально поглядела на старую знакомую: — Вы ведь упоминали, дорогая, что всю жизнь провели в этих краях, верно?

— Так и есть.

— Может, вы подскажете мне: стоит ли рассказывать мистеру Золтану? И если да, то... у меня на руках должны быть убедительнейшие факты.

— А может, лучше уведомить полицию? — мисс Марпл подслеповато прищурилась, разглядывая монументальную миссис Бабарих. Та вздрогнула и замотала головой:

— Нет-нет, я не хочу настолько... ну... вы понимаете...

— Думаю, понимаю, — отозвалась мисс Марпл. — Многие не любят впутывать полицию в дела близких людей. Что ж, хорошо, дорогая, я попробую что-нибудь разузнать. Вам известно настоящее имя Присси и где она проживает в Мач-Бэнеме?

— Её зовут... то есть, звали Лаура Рэйнальдини. Но сейчас, я уверена, она взяла другое имя. Подставное или как там это называется. А где она живёт, я не знаю. Я её заметила, но она меня тоже. Даже не поздоровалась, вы представляете? И поспешила скрыться. Городишко она знает лучше меня, так что я быстро потеряла её из виду. А здешний люд не особо откровенничает с приезжими. Мне ничего не удалось узнать. Но вы-то — вы ведь другое дело, милая Джейн!

«Если ты спрашивала людей так же, как общалась в пансионе — неудивительно, что тебе ничего не ответили», — отметила про себя мисс Марпл, приветливо кивая и обещая обо всём позаботиться. Удовлетворённая ответом, миссис Бабарих скоро отбыла. Своего она добилась, а потому явно не желала засиживаться в столь убогом домишке, совершенно неподходящем для её утончённой натуры.

Мисс Марпл строго одёрнула себя. Не стоило судить человека по его взглядам или вкусам. И вообще, она может оказаться пристрастной — ведь ей самой Мадлена Пфальцхоффер никогда не нравилась!

— Уфф, — сказала Черри, выходившая из дома, чтобы запереть за гостьей калитку. — Что это за мадам такая к вам приходила?

— Да так... видение из прошлого, — мисс Марпл задумчиво глядела на вязальные спицы, отложенные ради наблюдения за гостьей. Увы, прошли те благословенные времена, когда она могла одновременно вязать, сплетничать и рассматривать людей.

— Надеюсь, она вас не огорчила? — Черри была девушкой практичной, но доброй, её искренне интересовало самочувствие хозяйки.

— О нет... Тебе она не понравилась, верно?

Черри замялась на секунду, затем выпалила:

— Не люблю таких вот напыщенных и самодовольных мадам, которым сначала надо всюду нос сунуть, а потом его воротить от увиденного. А она из таких. Уж простите, говорю как есть, если совру — всё равно заметите.

— Ты совершенно права, Черри, — улыбнулась мисс Марпл, — и миссис Бабарих мне и самой... Знаешь что, принеси мне лист бумаги и чернила... то есть, ручку, конечно.

— Да я и чернила могу в лавку забежать купить, — рассмеялась Черри, но тут же нахмурилась и озабоченно добавила: — Вы ведь из-за этой мадам не впутаетесь в неприятности, а? Вы ведь уже не молоденькая!

— Я старуха, и мне об этом прекрасно известно, — мисс Марпл успокаивающе коснулась руки Черри. — Успокойся. Я просто напишу пару строк инспектору Крэддоку. В прошлом месяце заболела маленькая Джейн-Люси, моя крестница, я хочу узнать, как она сейчас.

Черри посмотрела на свою подопечную с подозрением, но потом сдалась и махнула рукой:

— А, вы всё равно сделаете по-своему! Ладно, сейчас принесу бумагу. Но вы будьте осторожны, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — пробормотала мисс Марпл вслед уходящей Черри. — Разумеется...

Письмо было написано, отослано, и в надлежащий срок мисс Марпл получила ответ. Инспектор Крэддок благодарил за внимание к Джейн-Люси, сообщал, что девочка быстро идёт на поправку и ждёт не дождётся лета, когда можно будет съездить на неделю к «дорогой тёте Джейн». Далее инспектор писал:

«По поводу вашего запроса (а это не мимолётный интерес, я убеждён, тётя Джейн!) я провёл собственное расследование и вообще отнёсся к нему, как к запросу от вышестоящих инстанций. Надеюсь, моё служебное рвение вам понравится. В те времена в Лондоне действовало множество банд, но под ваше описание подходит одна — «Белки-грешники». Странное название, Скотланд-Ярд до сих пор ломает голову над посланием, которое в нём скрывается; обычно банды предпочитают называть себя более выспренно: «Адские воры» или «Братья-громилы»; в крайнем случае, годятся и какие-нибудь «Монстры с Уэйн-стрит». Тем не менее, «Белки-грешники» были быстро признаны одной из опаснейших банд Лондона. Они специализировались на гостиничных ограблениях. Эти люди незамеченными забирались на самые верхние этажи, где нет решёток, и забирали драгоценности постояльцев. Таким образом ими были совершены ограбления нескольких богатых домов, среди которых мог оказаться и дом вашего знакомого. (Так ли хорошо вы его знали, тётя Джейн? Что-то я не смог найти между вами связей! Военный романчик, э? Ладно, не буду лезть не в своё дело).

Банда прекратила свою деятельность около двадцати лет тому назад. Двадцать три года тому назад, если точнее. Почему — никто доподлинно не знает. Полиции вообще ничего не известно о них, кроме самоназвания, и то лишь потому, что кто-то прислал в «Санди таймс» записку с названием и подробным перечнем преступлений. Автора записки тоже не удалось установить. Вскорости после публикации нападения на гостиницы сошли на нет. Сплошной туман, с какой стороны ни погляди.

К слову, настоящее имя вашего знакомого — Золтан Василеску, он родом из Румынии. Безукоризненное прошлое, яростная ненависть к нацистам, много сделал для оборонного комплекса нашей страны, давно уже британский подданный. Действительно был женат на Лауре, урождённой Ринальдини. И да, не подавал в то время заявления в полицию, однако мне удалось выяснить, что он не продлил срок страховки некоторых купленных им драгоценностей, среди которых самым известным было великолепное изумрудное колье, подаренное будущей супруге в честь помолвки. Исторической ценности колье не представляет, но стоит баснословно дорого.

Жена мистера Василеску, согласно официальной версии, погибла во время одной из бомбёжек Лондона. Больше о ней нет никакой информации. Две старшие сестры Ринальдини процветают в Лондоне: одна владеет сетью модных ателье, вторая — несколькими пекарнями и прехорошеньким, но крайне дорогим кафе в Сити.

Во что это вы снова влипли, а, тётя Джейн? Может, мне лучше взять отпуск да съездить к вам? Или расскажу-ка я об этом письме Люси... Впрочем, не стоит. Вы наверняка соблазните её отыскать очередной труп! Мы до сих пор вспоминаем об этом маленьком приключении, которое нас свело: я с невольным содроганием, она — с нежностью».

Мисс Марпл усмехнулась, оценив своеобразный стиль инспектора, в котором, впрочем, чувствовалась искренняя забота. И наверняка инспектор Крэддок выложил отнюдь не все факты, которые стали ему известны. Уж он-то славился умением предоставить небольшую часть информации так пафосно и важно, словно это была истина в полном объёме.

И всё же на этом поле ему вряд ли удастся переиграть саму мисс Марпл!

А может, и удастся... В конце концов, как правильно заметила Черри, она уже не молоденькая попрыгушка, у которой спорилось в руках любое дело. Годы берут своё. Да и полиция (к деятельности которой мисс Марпл всегда относилась с огромным уважением) не стоит на месте: разрабатываются новые методики, привлекаются опытные психологи...

Психологи! Что же с этим связано?

Миссис Бабарих говорила о психологах, да... упоминала Юнга... Надо бы почитать его.

— Черри, дорогая, не могла бы ты сходить в библиотеку?

К вечеру мисс Марпл была совершенно расстроена и, вдобавок, заработала мигрень. Этот Юнг — он был очень умным человеком и записывал свои умные мысли чрезвычайно мудрёными словами. Если бы мисс Марпл была хотя бы помоложе...

— То, что подразумевается под архетипом, проясняется через его соотнесение с мифом, тайным учением, сказкой... — прочла мисс Марпл вслух и покачала головой. Да уж, если говорить, скажем, о деревенских сплетницах, то их совершенно справедливо сравнивают с трещащими вовсю сороками.

С другой стороны... разве сама она никогда не копалась в глубинах человеческой природы, выуживая оттуда сходные черты? И разве сама не назвалась когда-то Немезидой?

Архетипы... «Белки-грешники»...

Тот, кто придумал это, знал об архетипах. Ему доставляло удовольствие... играть с ними, да. Играть со схемами, которые толкают нас поступать так или иначе, которые коренятся в тёмных уголках человеческого сознания.

Тот, кто придумал это, был заядлым игроком. Только он счёл своими игрушками людей, а люди — совсем не игрушки.

Архетипы... Анима и анимус...

Мисс Марпл решительно захлопнула книгу. Достаточно на сегодня! И на завтра, если вдуматься, тоже. Пора заняться тем, что у неё получается лучше всего: познавать человеческую природу безо всяких там архетипов.

На следующий день мисс Марпл внезапно возжаждала съездить в Мач-Бэнем. Черри вздыхала, а когда мисс Марпл категорически возразила против сопровождающего, чуть не взбунтовалась. Она была убеждена: где-то поблизости труп, и мисс Марпл отправляется искать убийцу! То, что газеты не сообщали ни о каких преступлениях, совершённых на территории графства, Черри совершенно не убеждало.

— Вам случалось находить ну очень несвежие трупы, — твердила она, и мисс Марпл оставалось лишь согласиться с этим неаппетитным утверждением. Что было — то было.

Чтобы загладить вину (ибо мисс Марпл чувствовала себя виноватой) пришлось обещать, что она будет крайне осторожна и ни в коем случае не бросится в погоню за убийцей — по крайней мере, если рядом не будет пары дюжих констеблей.

Такси «от Инча» приехало вовремя, и мисс Марпл устроилась на заднем сиденье, перебирая в голове список покупок. Эти современные универсамы жуть как неудобны, однако следует признать: в них и впрямь можно найти много полезного для ведения домашнего хозяйства. Ещё бы всё это не было раскидано по разным углам огромнейшего помещения!

Эх, а ведь раньше, переходя из одной лавки в другую, люди, по сути, проделывали путь такой же длины, но разговаривали между собой — да, и сплетничали тоже, как же без этого! Теперь все спешат куда-то, а увидав в толпе знакомое лицо, лишь кивают и торопятся дальше по своим делам. Нет бы остановиться, поболтать, вспомнить старые деньки, рассказать о семье...

Мисс Марпл нахмурилась. Такие мысли никуда не годятся, строго сказала она себе. Мир движется вперёд, и прогресс неостановим. Жаль только, что прогресс почему-то смёл со своего пути старые добрые льняные наволочки. Теперь всё в ярких, броских картинках. Раньше люди смотрели на цветущий луг, а теперь воссоздают его на обоях или полотенцах.

Ну вот, опять! Разозлившись на себя, мисс Марпл сосредоточилась на маршруте, которым она собиралась пройти. Сначала посидеть в премилом кафе на террасе универсама, затем зайти на первый этаж... нет, всё-таки сначала на второй, где расположена небольшая швейная мастерская и есть отдел готовых шляпок. Ей определённо нужна новая шляпка! А потом можно и на первый, туда иногда завозят неплохую дуврскую камбалу. Не стоит заходить с дуврской камбалой в шляпный отдел.

Если мисс Марпл повезёт, то хорошенькая продавщица, Глэдис Свон, по-прежнему работает в шляпном. Замечательная девушка, всегда готовая услужить и сбегать в безразмерные склады универсама, чтобы достать для покупательницы именно ту шляпку, какую ей хочется. Некоторые думали, что она настоящая волшебница — так хорошо Глэдис могла потрафить их вкусам и вместе с тем уложиться в имеющийся бюджет, порой весьма скудный. Уж Глэдис-то не попытается впарить старой женщине дорогущую шляпку, расшитую бисером и новомодными стразами! Ну разве что женщине самой этого захочется.

Мисс Марпл достала зеркальце и критически начала себя разглядывать. Нет, ей совершенно точно не следует покупать новомодную шляпку. Она — старая провинциальная леди, безнадёжно отставшая от моды. Одна из ипостасей архетипа старухи.

Тьфу ты, да что за глупости лезут в голову!

Когда такси остановилось, мисс Марпл поблагодарила водителя и отпустила его, вознаградив за старания пусть и скудно, но вполне приемлемо, судя по лицу шофёра. Затем приступила к исполнению своего плана.

Ей повезло — Глэдис Свон была на месте. Увидав мисс Марпл, она радостно улыбнулась и поспешила навстречу. Усадив покупательницу на удобный диванчик, Глэдис беззаботным тоном поинтересовалась:

— Вам как обычно, мисс Марпл? Прибыли серые фетровые шляпки из Манчестера, такие, как вы обычно носите.

— Наверное, звучит неплохо... — отозвалась мисс Марпл несколько неуверенным тоном, и Глэдис тут же это заметила.

— А может, желаете попробовать что-нибудь новенькое?

Мисс Марпл колебалась где-то с минуту; Глэдис терпеливо ждала.

— Вы знаете, дорогая, хочу. Да, пожалуй. Что бы вы посоветовали?

В течении получаса продавщица и покупательница были очень заняты. Мисс Марпл не могла не отметить хороший вкус Глэдис и её несомненную тактичность. Возможно, и впрямь следует время от времени обновлять гардероб? Не радикально, разумеется, но всё же...

— Дорогая, а как там ваш жених? Я слышала, у него была неприятная стычка с вашим отчимом...

Глэдис отчаянно покраснела, но в конце концов, именно советы мисс Марпл помогли ей в своё время противостоять жестокому, деспотичному отчиму и в конце концов съехать из дома.

— О, мисс Марпл, ничего серьёзного! Да, они повздорили, и представляете — Гвидо его ударил! Несильно, конечно, и мистер Рэндалл замахнулся первым.

Глэдис категорически отказывалась называть «отцом» этого неприятного человека. А женихом, похоже, гордилась, несмотря на то, что всем своим видом демонстрировала осуждение.

— Что ж, теперь мистер Рэндалл поостережётся к вам подходить, — заметила мисс Марпл с невинным видом, и девушка расслабилась, продолжая щебетать о своём Гвидо. Пожалуй, стоит быть с ней пооткровеннее, чем планировалось раньше.

— Глэдис, дорогая, вы ведь доверяете мне?

Девушка растерянно хлопнула глазами, но тут же уверенно кивнула. Да уж, кому-кому, а мисс Марпл она доверяла всецело!

— Тогда послушайте. Вашему жениху и его матери грозит серьёзная беда — куда более серьёзная, чем штраф за драку. Очень дурные люди хотят им зла. Я не знаю, возможно, они следят и за мной, так что мы сделаем так: вы передадите матери своего жениха вот эту записку и назовёте мой адрес. Она наверняка удивится, но постарайтесь убедить её, что я никому не желаю зла и жду её, когда ей это будет удобно. Но пусть учтёт, что я засыпаю к одиннадцати часам и сплю очень крепко.

Глэдис глядела на покупательницу широко распахнутыми глазами, но записку безропотно взяла. Мисс Марпл удовлетворённо кивнула:

— И заверните мне вот эту шляпку, пожалуйста. Я думаю, она пойдёт к моему твидовому костюму.

Уезжая из супермаркета, мисс Марпл задумчиво улыбалась. Разумеется, Глэдис передаст записку. И — такова уж человеческая природа — не сможет её не прочесть.

Но она ничего не поймёт. Там ведь всего лишь два слова: «белки» и ещё одно.

***

Вечер выдался прохладным. Черри с мужем ушли слушать очередную пластинку в бывшие конюшни, предварительно проводив мисс Марпл до спальни, и теперь она старательно расчёсывала распущенные седые волосы, готовясь отойти ко сну.

Сквозняк, идущий от окна, её старые кости почувствовали тут же.

— Захлопните рамы поплотней, прошу вас, миссис Василеску, — мисс Марпл не оборачивалась, поскольку понимала: гостья должна иметь возможность освоиться. — Признаться, я ждала вас чуть пораньше.

— У меня были дела, — в нежном сопрано послышалась ирония. — И раз уж вы так много знаете, зовите меня Лаура, пожалуйста. Терпеть не могу называться миссис Василеску.

— Как пожелаете, — мисс Марпл медленно обернулась.

Женщину, стоящую у окна, годы пощадили куда сильней, чем саму мисс Марпл. Ей можно было дать от силы тридцать пять лет, хотя мисс Марпл знала: Лауре намного больше. Прекрасные чёрные шелковистые волосы были затянуты в тугой узел. На лице — ни единой морщинки, большие карие глаза опушены замечательными длинными ресницами.

Альпинистское снаряжение на спине этой атлетически сложённой женщины смотрелось абсолютно естественно.

Мисс Марпл задумчиво кивнула собственным мыслям и устроилась в глубоком кресле, подарке адвоката мистера Петерика за помощь в распутывании одного сложного дельца. Лаура расположилась в кресле напротив.

— Глэдис рассказывала мне о вас, — заметила она. — И я поспрашивала о вас в округе. Я смотрю, вы тут человек известный.

— Я просто немного разбираюсь в человеческой природе, дорогая.

— И зачем же вы хотели меня видеть?

— Я тут недавно узнала об одной банде, — негромко произнесла мисс Марпл. — Очень дерзкие налёты, никаких жертв, но множество похищенных драгоценностей. Они называли себя «Белки-грешники». Забавное название, не находите? «Белки-грешники»... Я много думала над ним, и наконец меня осенило. Как жаль, что в английском языке нет родовых окончаний. Тогда полиция не запуталась бы. Ведь всё было, как на ладони! Разумеется, это были «Белки-грешницы»! Женщины, не мужчины!

— Откуда... Какое интересное предположение! — Лаура осеклась, осознав, что выдала себя окончательно и бесповоротно.

Мисс Марпл иронически хмыкнула:

— Если кому-то кажется, что он действует вне архетипа, ему следует подумать вот о чём: а не перебрался ли он просто-напросто в соседний архетип?

В глазах собеседницы мелькнула растерянность. Ну да, откуда деревенской клуше, много лет не покидающей деревню, знать об архетипах? Ещё один архетип, который мисс Марпл, как она сейчас поняла, много лет совершенно неосознанно использовала в своих целях.

— Анима меняется местами с анимусом, да, — мягко произнесла мисс Марпл, — но разве она от этого перестаёт быть анимой? Мужские банды предпочитают именоваться «монстрами», «громилами» и «тварями». Но мало какая женщина захочет организации, которую она создала и встала у руля, подобное название. А белки... что ж, они смелые, быстро бегают, взбираются на высокие деревья. В глазах множества людей белки — милейшие создания. Но когда они начинают красть драгоценности, причём делать это осознанно, — что ж, они совершают грех.

Лаура Василеску тем временем успела прийти в себя и с интересом воззрилась на старую леди, невозмутимо сидящую напротив и сжимающую в руках вязальные спицы:

— Браво. Я впечатлена. Что ещё вы знаете?

— Многое, — пожала плечами мисс Марпл. — Я знаю, что вы и ваши сёстры входили в эту банду, и знаю, кто ею руководил. Женщина, вне всякого сомнения. Женщина, не уважающая социальные нормы, считающая их глупыми и безнадёжно устаревшими. Одновременно с этим та женщина привыкла, что называется, жить на широкую ногу. И когда её супруг скоропостижно скончался, а она осознала, насколько же малы её сбережения, то обвинила в этом общество, а не собственную расточительность. Она придумала себе хорошее прикрытие — частный брачный салон. Но вы-то — зачем вы впутались в это дело? Гордость? Разорение родителей?

— Всего понемногу, — поморщилась Лаура. — Прежде всего, конечно, гордость. Нам безумно льстило, что все эти полицейские — сильные, крепкие, умные мужчины — не могут нас поймать. В кои-то веки они считали нас сильными противниками, крепкими орешками, о которые раз за разом обламывали зубы. А мы скакали по крышам гостиниц, словно белки по деревьям. И никто ничего не знал.

— Действительно, захватывает. Но потом вы встретили мистера Василеску...

— Встретила, да. Он был безумно обаятелен, знаете. Умел галантно ухаживать, дарил дорогие подарки, а главное — мы часами разговаривали обо всём подряд: искусство, книги, театр... Мне казалось, что я наконец-то нашла родственную душу! Сёстры пытались взять его женским обаянием, я же... — Лаура горько рассмеялась: — Я была самой собой. Мне до сих пор кажется, что именно это его и подкупило. Я была несносной бунтаркой, протестующей против общепринятых правил.

— Как когда-то Мадлена, — тихо заметила мисс Марпл.

— Вот как? Не замечала за ней. Мне она всегда казалась оплотом консерватизма.

— Основавшим банду?

— Вы правы, — Лаура расхохоталась, — вы чертовски правы, мисс Марпл! Ну, так или иначе, Золтан выбрал меня. Знаете что? Сейчас я думаю, что казалась ему лакомым призом. Моих сестёр, с его точки зрения, не нужно было завоёвывать и покорять. Они уже лежали у его ног, обе. Ему стоило только поманить...

Она скривилась, словно хватила стакан горького ликёра, и спросила — то ли сама себя, то ли пустоту за левым плечом мисс Марпл:

— Ну почему он не поманил кого-нибудь из них? Почему?

— Я думаю, вы сами знаете ответ, — тихо ответила мисс Марпл.

— О да, — встряхнулась Лаура. — Да, я знаю. Вскоре после свадьбы Золтан изменился. Впрочем, нет: я полагаю, он был таким всегда, просто я, ослеплённая любовью, не желала этого видеть. Он окружил меня роскошью, что правда, то правда. Золотая клетка, удовольствия на любой вкус! Сёстры завидовали мне, а я... я сходила с ума.

— Он был груб с вами, дорогая?

— Что вы, вовсе нет! Он просто не замечал меня. Меня, такую, какой я была. Нет, он меня пальцем не тронул, но так бесконечно ласково меня ломал, так трогательно-любяще по каплям отбирал то, что составляло мою сущность... Не думаю, что вы поймёте.

— Я понимаю, моя дорогая, — мисс Марпл грустно вздохнула. — Я понимаю.

— Он видел во мне то ли ребёнка, которого следует воспитать, то ли гору глины, из которой можно вылепить бессмертное творение. Его бессмертное творение, а я... кажется, в этой картине я была лишней. Мне завидовали, говорили, что это настоящая любовь. Но я знала, что или сбегу, или наложу на себя руки.

— И тогда вы снова обратились к Мадлене?

— Да. Но она не желала ничего слушать. Я была вывеской её брачного салона, её путёвкой в высший свет... Она прямо сказала мне, что расскажет обо всём мужу. Действовать надо было быстро: я не знала, как именно поступит Золтан, но предполагала наихудший исход. Что-нибудь вроде таблеток, от которых я стану вялой и сонливой.

— И вы воспользовались навыками, полученными в «Белках-грешницах».

— Ну да. Мы тренировались на заброшенных разбомбленных заводах — после войны таких было предостаточно, — а родителям рассказывали, что едем с Мадленой на пикник или в клуб очаровывать мужчин, — Лаура оживилась, глаза её заблестели. — Я тогда уже знала, что беременна, и не хотела, чтобы мой ребёнок вырос... таким. Золтан даже не позволил бы мне дать сыну имя!

— У вас вырос чудесный сын, — мягко, успокаивающе произнесла мисс Марпл. — Он знает о вашем прошлом?

— Да. Теперь — знает. Когда ему исполнилось двенадцать, он спросил, почему мы так часто переезжаем с места на место, и я открыла ему правду. Мой сын — золотой ребёнок, он всё понял. Но сейчас он влюбился и хочет жениться на милой девушке, поэтому нам пришлось задержаться в Мач-Бэнеме.

— Простите за вопрос, но... вы одобряете его брак?

Лаура пожала плечами:

— Это его жизнь, не моя. Глэдис мне нравится. Она не похожа на меня, но делает Гвидо счастливой: мне этого достаточно.

— Итак, вы ограбили своего мужа, а преступление свалили на «Белок-грешниц»?

— Нет, вовсе нет! Я взяла лишь изумрудное ожерелье. Оставила даже обручальное кольцо! Полагаю, миссис Бабарих... ну... побывала в доме после меня. И ещё думаю, что Золтан поймал её на горячем. Он согласился не подавать в суд, потому что тогда Мадлена немедля сдала бы меня с потрохами. Но записку, которую потом опубликовали в газете, написал он, я узнала почерк мужа, пускай он и старался изменить некоторые буквы.

— И что было дальше?

— О, много чего! — Лаура вновь грустно улыбнулась. — Я выдавала себя за вдову, много работала, пыталась устроиться за границей... Затем Гвидо подрос, закончил школу. Он моё солнце и моя жизнь!

— Что же вы намерены теперь делать?

— Зависит от вашего решения. Не беспокойтесь: я не применяла насилия раньше, не применю его и впредь. Вообще, мы купили рыбную ферму на одном из удалённых островков. Там никто особо не живёт, в рыбацком посёлке всего восемнадцать человек. Надеюсь, там мы будем в безопасности.

— Но вы ведь понимаете, что я должна буду рассказать обо всём полиции?

Лаура энергично кивнула:

— Понимаю. Скажу больше: я принесла вам полное признание, с описанием деятельности «Белок-грешниц» и адресами, где мы сбывали награбленное. Надеюсь, это поможет...

— Я тоже надеюсь, — серьёзно наклонила голову мисс Марпл.

— Так вы... отпустите меня?

— Милочка, а как я могу вас удержать? Вы моложе и наверняка сильнее. Вы и сейчас, в ваши немалые годы, забрались в мою спальню, словно кошка... или белка!

Лаура тихо рассмеялась, крепко пожала мисс Марпл руку и достала длинный продолговатый конверт. Положив его на прикроватный столик, она открыла окно и выскользнула в прохладную ночь.

Выждав некоторое время, мисс Марпл с трудом поднялась с кресла и захлопнула окно. Холодно. Когда Черри придёт пожелать спокойной ночи, непременно попеняет мисс Марпл за то, что она так себя не бережёт.

Кажется, где-то на столике ещё осталась бумага. А в секретере лежит принесённая Черри новомодная ручка.

Прогресс неостановим, и в некоторых случаях это неплохо. Да, определённо стоит признать, что шариковые ручки лучше перьевых.

Мисс Марпл зажгла ещё две лампы и принялась писать, старательно выводя буквы:

«Дорогой мой Дермотт!

Посылаю тебе бумаги, которые, несомненно, заинтересуют Скотланд-Ярд. Мне кажется, раскрытие старого дела никому не повредит, тем более, что, судя по некоторым дошедшим до меня сведениям, эти люди всё ещё могут быть опасны...».

Где-то через неделю письмо будет отправлено. Да, так справедливо. Нужно дать невинным детям Глэдис и Гвидо шанс пожениться. Да и миссис Василеску хочет всего лишь зажить спокойной жизнью. Она была слишком молода и никого не убивала. Если же её выдать, преступники могут добраться до неё первыми.

Внимание мисс Марпл привлёк небольшой камень, лежащий на туалетном столике. Подслеповато щурясь, мисс Марпл подошла, взяла камень и поднесла его к лампе. Так и есть: изумруд. Некрупный, но очень красивый.

Мисс Марпл вздохнула. Всё-таки человеческая природа неизменна, прогресс там или не прогресс. Лаура больше не верит людям, пытаясь подкупить всякого, кто о ней что-то знает.

Раздались шаги и послышался весёлый смех — Черри и её муж возвращались домой. Мисс Марпл торопливо спрятала изумруд и письмо.

Всему своё время.

Карл Густав Юнг смотрел на старую леди с портрета на обложке и едва заметно чему-то улыбался.


End file.
